Temptation
by Kimmie-Reivers
Summary: What if something that wasn't meant to happen did and it made Chad have weird dreams about Troy? Will Chad be able to keep his feelings from Troy or will he give into temptation?


_A/N: First I would like to say this is a birthday present from my friend Epik Wonder! I just wanted to give her credit, because she sent it to me via PM! So I thought I'd make some changes and post it. (She said I could if I wanted...)__So with that out the way... Here's Temptation!!!!!!! R & R_

* * *

**It was so hot. Chad panted as his hands caressed his partner's body. The closeness between them, he couldn't explain it. The burning hot passion. That was something he would give anything to experience again, and again, and again. He moaned as pumped again and again in the unidentified person. His hands tightened around his partner's waist. His hips were moving on their own now. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer and…**

**Then he woke up. When Chad looked down, his member was standing at attention, engorged with blood. He sighed, noticing his sheets were sticky again, for the third time that month. Chad rolled out of bed, pulling the messy sheets from it and throwing them in a pile by his door.**

**Chad shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. He got up, and climbed into the shower and let the hot water slid down his body, and into the drain. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw his painfully hard erection go away. Chad could already tell this wasn't going to be a good day. Not only was he almost late for the bus, he had to wash his sheet again.**

"**Chad, honey! If you don't hurry up, the bus is gonna leave without you!" His mom called out to him. **

"**Yes Ma'am." He yelled back. Jumping out the shower, pulling on some jeans and quickly choosing the hoodie with his name and number on it, and pulling it on.**

"**What team?"**

"**WILDCATS!!"**

"**What team?"**

"**WILDCATS!!"The school was in an uproar. The Wildcats had just won their last game, enough to take them to the championship. The basketball team were either whooping and jumping around, patting each other on the back, or flirting with cheerleaders, as Chad walked over to the team and dropped his book bag down. At once, Troy spotted him. Chad looked away from his nervousness, but also because of the desire building up in his core. His face burned, but he didn't want to let Troy in on his thoughts, as Troy sauntered over. "So how was last night?" He whispered in Chad's ear. Chad nearly jumped five feet in the air. **

"**Wha-Wha-What do you mean, last night?" He stuttered, turning the other way. **

"**Weren't you and Taylor finally supposed to... hey man are you okay? You seem tensed..." Troy asks, worry clouding his blue eyes.**

"**I'm fine..." Chad mutters, catching Troy's look of worry. "I'm serious... I'm alright..." Chad says again, wanting to get away from Troy as soon as he could.**

"**Whatever man... See you in Drama..." Troy says, his smile quickly returning as he walked down the hall. When the crowd swallowed Troy back into its reaches, Chad couldn't help feeling that he would have to tell Troy sooner or later...The school bell rang for dismissal and the team headed to the locker room, ready for practice.**

**"Wildcats! We've made it into… THE CHAMPIONSHIP!" Jack Bolton yelled. The team erupted in cheers. "So, that means we need to train even harder!" The yelling stopped and turned into groans of disappointment. "But, as a special treat for yesterday's game, I'm giving you today off. So go out with your girlfriends or whatever and get ready for practice tomorrow!" Jack continued, the whole team erupted in another round of cheers before bolting for their lockers, taking out what they needed and running for the door. Jack Bolton shook his head. **

**"Well, Troy, I'm heading home. You want a ride anywhere?"**

**"Nah, I think I'll stay here and practice a little shooting." Troy said, shaking his head.**

**"That's my son." Jack replied, chuckling. He patted Troy on the back, and left. Troy waited until he heard his dad leave his office, turned the lock, and exited out the school.**

**The basketball player went and turned up the thermostat and then went in search for his friend.**

"**Oh, Chad…"**

"**Ms. Darbus. Hi, I'm here to pick up Chad for practice." Troy lied, determined to figure out what was wrong with Chad.**

"**Oh, yes. Go ahead, Chad. I'll see you tomorrow." Ms. Darbus said, quickly waving Chad off. The last thing she wanted to do was cross Jack Bolton again...**

**"So this is where you were." Troy sighed.**

**"Yeah, I was just catching up from missing class yesterday because of the game." Chad explained, looking at Troy nervously.**

**"Yes, well, see you later Ms. Darbus." Troy said as he led Chad out of the classroom.**

**"Why didn't you get changed?" Chad asked as they walked into silent to the locker room.**

** "I don't need to." Troy shrugged.**

**"What do you mean? Don't we have practice today?" Chad asked, mystified. "And why is it so quiet? Usually you can hear practice coming through the walls." Chad laughed nervously. Troy merely shrugged pushed the door open to the locker room. It was empty, not to mention, clean. Next thing he knew, Troy had closed the door behind him.**

**"Well, Chad, I forgot to tell you, practice is canceled." Troy said, looking at Chad seriously.**

** "What? Why the hell did you tell me there was..." Chad trailed off.**

"**Look man... You've been acting weird all day... I just want to get the bottom of it." Chad scoffed at Troy.**

"**What... are you like... worried about me? Is that it? Look I told you, I'm fine..." Chad replied, starting to walk past Troy and to the door.**

"**No!" Troy said, blocking his way. "You're not leaving until you tell me what's up with you... We've been friends since diapers! If you can't tell me what's up, then who can you tell?" Troy asks, watch as Chad backed away. **

"**Nothing is wrong Troy..." Chad growled, looking at Troy.**

"**Fuck it Chad!" Chad shivered at his choice in words. "You're not leaving this god damned place until you tell me Chad!"Chad gulped. **

"**I still don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone." Chad said, trying his hardest to get Troy to back down, but Troy could feel Chad's resolve ebbing away.**

**"Chad, it's just you and me. I swear I won't tell anyone!" Chad sighed, looking Chad directly in the eyes.**

"**You want to know? Fine! Well it seems that ever since you... ever since you... kissed me..." Chad stuttered, Troy's eyes widening. "Ever since... then... I've been having really weird dreams..." Troy looked at Chad, his expression softening.**

"**You could've just told me Chad... it's oka-" Troy starts.**

"**Look man, it's NOT okay! I COULDN'T HAVE SEX WITH MY GIRLFRIEND, BECAUSE I WAS THINKING ABOUT YOU..." Chad yells at Troy, startling Troy. Too shocked to say anything, Troy walks over to Chad and lightly kisses him, watching his reaction. When Chad returns the kiss with more force, Troy smiles as he feels the same longing and off his jacket then his shirt, he also helped Chad take off his. He could see his friend was straining his hardest to not shy away from him, but Chad's emotions betray him and he grinned, knowing his dreams would be fulfilled and made true at that very moment."Troy, you don't know how long I've been waiting to do this. Please…" Chad pleads to Troy as Troy runs his hands down Chad's bare chest. **

"**This is what I've done to you Chad?" Troy whispers, reaching for the afro'd boy's belt, furiously unbuckling it. Chad was not only blushing furiously, but his hips were trembling. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer as he pounced on Troy, ripping down his pants and discovering to his delight, Troy hadn't worn any. Troy and Chad undressed each other completely, Chad stared at Troy, seeing how he was exactly the way he always saw Troy in his dreams. Before Chad could say anything, Troy dropped down on his knees taking Chad into his mouth. Angling his throat, Troy managec to deep throat Chad, making Chad throw his head back moan and grasp Troy's head. When Troy jerks Chad, Chad moans loudly and spills his hot seed into Troy's mouth. **

**After licking his lips clean, Troy reaches in his gym bag, pulling out a bottle of lube.**

"**Why do you have that with you?" Chad asked, clearly surprised. Troy shrugs, and soon Chad's answer comes when Troy slathers some of it on to his dick. As drips down his thighs, Chad couldn't help but feel a bit turned on. Chad sucked in his breath as Troy smiled devilishly and flipped Chad over onto his hands and knees. Quickly, Troy teases Chad, licking his finger and inserting it into Chad, making Chad groan. When Troy removes his finger, he slowly inserts himself into Chad, who nearly screams, but keeps his mouth shut and instead, moans with pleasure, nearly drooling. Troy fells Chad's walls constrict and convulse. Some how Troy keeps thrusting into Chad, his hips moving on their own once more. **

"**Tro- Troy!" Chad finally yells. The guy with the blue eyes doesn't listen to him at all. Flipping him over again, he smashes his mouth onto Chad's. Chad's muffled cries of pleasure and hot juices just spur Troy even further until finally, he come in Chad.**

**"Ah!" Chad yells as he picks himself up from the floor. Hot juices streamed down his thighs, and Chad notices his dick is just as hard as Troy's. As Troy was leaning against a locker, trying to catch his breath, Troy swoops down and places Chad's mouth over his own dick. Chad's mouth sucks so hard, Troy nearly faints from the immense pleasure. Finally, Troy has an orgasm and comes in Chad's mouth. Chad swallows like an expert and licks up every drop, leaving both boys, exhausted and panting on the locker room floor.**

**"My god, this is even better than my dreams." Chad Chad catches his breath and is about to get ready for a second round, Troy and Chad both hear the door to the locker room opening.**

**"Gabriella?" Troy asks.**

**"Taylor?" Chad asks.**


End file.
